Elvira Slayer
Elvira Slayer Enigma Baroness Imperial of The Hellfire Club ( This Character Belongs to GirlofDelusion ) History The dark sorceress Krylla was the arch enemy of Yao, the leader of the Ancient Ones, known as the first Supreme Sorcerer who was from Earth. She used black magic and sorcery in order to spread chaos, and interfere with his work, along with the other Ancient Ones'. She was renown for the continuing fights with Yao, which she always managed to escape in victory, but Yao decided it was done. She was too big a threat upon the earth, and he decided to strike one last time. This time, he managed to use a runestone called the Core of Agamatto, which was created by the first Supreme Sorcerer, Agamatto, in order to give future successors the power to trap evil spirits within it. Yao used great force in order to prevent her from escaping, and he won the battle, trapping her soul within the Core. He then hid it in the catacombs of an ancient Tibetan temple, where no one would find it, but that's not quite what happened... ---- Elvira was born to Lydia Irvine, the Chancellor of the Exchequer in Britian, and Frederick Slayer, who was the Lord Speaker of the House of Lords in Great Britian's parliament. As such, Elvira was raised in a very comfortable setting, where her parents' attendants cared for her every need. She often travelled, as well. Ever since Elvira became relatively more mature, she started to doubt the way things ran in her world: economics, government, and simply the mentality of the humans upon the Earth. Elvira, from a young age, believed in greater forces than humanity... the supernatural. She graduated from the University of Cambridge at age 22, and became an explorer, and her goal was to seek out the world's greatest artifacts, and perhaps find an end to her wonders about the supernatural, and the way the world is run. Obviously, her parents disapproved of the idea, and therefore, she decided to set out to find her own way. She had to get used to sleeping in odd places, and being treated differently, and so, she had a rough time, though she explored the world's greatest ruins, jungles and landscapes. She became renown when she found her first artifact, while exploring in ancient Aztec ruins in Mexico. She found a ceremonial, gold dagger, which only the high priest would hold. The engravings on the knife led to greater knowledge of the Aztec religion and society, and within short time, Elvira became rich, and returned to the posh life she lived with her parents, yet alone, and her personality slowly returned to what it was in |- | Other |- | |} the past: she became spoiled once more, and all her wishes were fulfilled by her attendants, and her money. When she explored an ancient Tibetan temple's catacombs, she found an odd runestone, which had no sign of any worth, although the engravings on it warned one not to take it out of the temple, or else the spirits within it would be unleashed. Of course, not too worried, Elvira did exactly what the engravings warned not to, and instantly, Krylla's soul was imbued into her own, and all of Krylla's memories collided with hers. She felt Krylla's rage, her angst, and thirst for vengeance, and receieved potential for great mystic power, though Krylla's soul was rather dominant and dangerous, too much for her own good. She then created a set up to stop the civilians from wondering where their great inspiration has disspeared off to. She started training in the ways of sorcery, and used her skills to track down Krylla's lair. There, she found a form of a Grimoire, as well as various mystical artifacts and weapons. She trained within the lair for a year, until she achieved a great amount of power. She then sought a way to achieve her goals... to achieve world order... though Krylla's thirst for vengeance still lurked. She learned of The Hellfire Club, and upon further research, she learned of its downfall. Seeking deep into the roots of the society, she found the real heart of the cause: their Inner Circle, and their ambitions. For several days, she worked on finding Sebastian Shaw, one of their most recent Lord Imperials. Although she was afraid he passed in the great Cataclysm, she put hope in restoring the club. Upon finding him, she told him of the downfall of the club, that happened just when he abandoned it, and he seemed pleased by the idea. He accepted to help her restore the club, and so, slowly, they reformed the mansions, and formally put Elvira as the first Baroness Imperial of the club. Sebastian agreed to become the team's mentor, and help her learn mastery over the soul of Krylla. The Hellfire Club is finally set up to work again, and Elvira is working towards her goals, forming bonds with those of her old life once more... will she be able to overcome her greatest weakness, the spirit of Krylla within her? Something2.jpg Enigma3.jpg Enigma5.jpg Enigma4.jpg Personality Elvira Slayer is arrogant and self-consumed. She can be nice and polite to who she likes, and is rather flirty, but she is absolutely ruthless and cruel when dealing with the enemy. She tends to be maniacally power hungry at times, when the opportunity is unveiled. She prefers to attack at night, and uses her stealth to prepare sneak attacks and surprise the enemy. She is very intellectual, and has a large variety of knowledge over different areas of study. She believes in a rebirth of the world, and justice prevailing, and in her eyes, most of the time, those considered 'heroes' are the real villains, for not taking action upon the current universal order. Her cover persona is that of her old self: Elvira Slayer, the rich aristocrat, member of The Bureau of Intelligence and Research. She uses this cover to spy as well, in order to sap information for future plans. Powers and Weaknesses Powers: *Sorcery: Elvira attains great skill in sorcery, allowing her to tap and manipulate the mystical forces of the universe, by using incantations, hexes or simply thought, giving her mystical control over a very large variety of forces, some which she is more skilled in controlling than others. She can utilize her powers in these ways, though is in no way limited to them: **Shapeshifting: She can use her powers to shapeshift into anything up to five times her size, only changing her physical attributes. **Illusions: She can create illusions, distorting the view of realism of a chosen target. **Energy Projection: She can project mystic energies and manipulate them as well, using them offensively/defensively, as well as materializing them. **Premonition and Clairvoyance: She uses her powers of sorcery to utilize delimited forms of premonition and clairvoyance. *Empathy: Elvira can read into the thoughts and feelings of others, as well as manipulate them to an extent. She has many times used this power to deceive her enemies. This makes her more resistant to others' manipulation of her emotions and thoughts. *Physical Enhancement: Elvira ages at a slower rate than the average human, and can live up to a total of 1,000 years, though she is not immortal. She also is more resistant to wounds, diseases and physical damage, yet still vulnerable to them. She is also rather more endurable, faster, stronger and accurate than the average human. Weaknesses: *Elvira's weakness is Krylla's soul within her. It tries to gain complete control of Elvira's body and gain new life, and Elvira has to constantly attempt to control Krylla. While she has gotten better at protecting her body, Krylla still lurks within her, and want to possess Elvira entirely. Equipment EnigmaB.jpg|Her suit. ElviraScythe.jpg|A scythe which Krylla once owned. ElviraGrimoire.jpg|Krylla's old Grimoire. ElviraDagger.jpg|A dagger Elvira found during her explorations. ElviraRune.jpg|The Core of Agamatto, the runestone in which Krylla's soul was trapped. ElviraStaff.jpg|A staff which Krylla once used, but an ancient jewel Elvira found was implemented into it, enhancing its power. Elvira also acquired additional mystical possessions from Krylla's lair, such as mystic amulets, scrolls, charms, and seals. Relationships Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Hellfire Club Category:Leader Category:Characters